


【假装在拉郎】巴小顿／艾克pwp

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 我用doge的玉米烟斗发誓，我绝对没有想到过x我人生的第一篇pwp居然是拉郎。cp巴顿x艾克人物崩坏极度ooc语句狗屁不通学步车不好吃。对不起污了您的眼睛。不要打我我遁得快您也打不到我（划掉





	【假装在拉郎】巴小顿／艾克pwp

「嗯...哈...停下乔治！我…我叫你停…下！嗯…]

「怎么样啊艾克，有没有想我，嗯？」

战争中人人平等。战场上的士兵们总是愁于无处发泄欲望，不管是谁的无法抵挡漂亮的尤物所带来的致命诱惑。

指挥部的营地里，一间小木屋内，它的温度和室外冷透了的气温极度不符。滚烫的似乎能把人煮熟的热浪阵阵袭来，空气中夹杂着断断续续的呻吟声。狭窄的行军床不堪重负，发出吱吱哑哑的声响。一切的一切都明白地说明了这屋内发生了什么。

「你给…给我…啊！停下！啊！不要…」

「嘘，我的小艾克，你要是再不降低音量我怕…我可不想让那帮狗娘养的听见你甜美的声音。」

艾森豪威尔觉得今天真的是糟糕透了。如山般的报告和会议资料堆在办公桌上，他正头疼怎么赶紧解决的时候被突然推门进来的，自己的下级兼老同学拦腰抱起摔在了床上。还没搞清楚状况呢就被巴顿的吻堵住了嘴。等等？衣服什么时候没的？？？

「你知道吗艾克，离开你的这几个月我天天想你，天天梦见你，天天在梦里干你。」

「唔…」

想说什么的艾森豪威尔被巴顿的另一个吻堵住了嘴。

巴顿搂上艾森豪威尔纤细的腰，在那里不轻不重地掐上了一把，一声呻吟脱口而出。他成功撬开了艾森豪威尔紧闭着的双唇，顺势将舌头侵入他长官的口腔，蛮不讲理地在那里横冲直撞着。

巴顿的手在艾森豪威尔的胸膛上游走着，那双布满茧子的手处处点火。他的手停留在了艾森豪威尔的胸膛上，拨弄了一下长官的乳尖。

「嗯...」

一声呻吟从艾森豪威尔的嘴中溢出，他赶忙捂住自己的嘴，把因为快感而发出的声响阻挡在喉咙里。  
巴顿欣赏极了艾森豪威尔现在这个样子。不知道是因为羞耻和屈辱还是生理快感的泪水在他的艾克的眼中打转。正犹如他倔强的性子一般怎么都不肯落下来。

巴顿感觉到自己的火热的欲望硬得发胀，上帝啊他现在多么想撕了他长官的裤子直接捅进去。但他知道如果那样他的长官一定会受伤，此时的艾克是那么的脆弱，脆弱到好像巴顿稍加用力他就会被捏碎。

伏上艾森豪威尔平坦的胸膛，巴顿把左边那颗备受零落的乳珠含到了嘴中，粗糙的舌苔一下一下的挑逗着挺立的小可爱。

「哈...」

艾森豪威尔再也忍不住了，呻吟声再次脱口，打转了许久的泪随顺着面颊滑了下来，滑倒了自己的嘴中。手足无措的他，双拳无力地捶打着巴顿，但胸前的这个人根本不为所动，右边的乳珠因为长时间的拨弄从漂亮的淡粉色变深，变成可口的深红色。

或许是听到艾森豪威尔轻声的抽泣，巴顿终于放过了艾克胸前的乳珠。右边的那颗在巴顿的爱护下变得水光一粒。

「怎么了啊艾克，哭什么。呵，是因为太舒服了吗？」

艾森豪威尔別过头去闭上眼睛不去看巴顿。

巴顿钳住艾森豪威尔的下巴将他的头强行掰到自己面前，顺着泪珠滑落的痕迹一点一点吻掉了那些咸涩的液体。  
舔了舔依旧挂在艾森豪威尔睫毛上的泪珠，巴顿来到了艾森豪威尔的耳旁。从巴顿鼻腔间喷洒出的热气让艾森豪威尔下意识的偏头躲闪。

「别动」

巴顿扣住艾森豪威尔的脖子。

「一会儿给你更舒服的。」

 

解开艾森豪威尔的皮带，脱下他的裤子，眼前的美景让巴顿咽了咽口水。艾森豪威尔的阴茎已经勃起，白色的内裤被顶端渗出来的前液沾湿。他双眼朦胧，起伏的胸膛上缀着两颗因蹂躏过度而挺立着的诱人小红豆。

巴顿瞬间觉得血脉喷张，他扯下艾森豪威尔身下的最后一道防线。艾克的双腿被强行拉起，巴顿扶着艾森豪威尔的双腿将它们搁在自己的肩膀上好方便欣赏长官淌着水的小穴。

「我，我…你…你放开我，我命令你…」

「啪。」

巴顿一巴掌打在艾森豪威尔白嫩的屁股上，那里迅速浮起一小片“红晕”。

「别…别看...求你了…」

被打过一巴掌的屁股还在隐隐作痛，虽然巴顿并没有用力，只是给艾森豪威尔一个警告，告诉他现在在床上到底是谁主导了一切。

学乖了的艾森豪威尔轻声祈求，他受不了现在这样，巴顿什么都不做，就这么看着，看着他那不自觉收缩着的后穴。

「干嘛不看？这么可爱，嗯？」

说着巴顿用手指按了按艾森豪威尔的小穴，引来艾克声呻吟。

巴顿都不知道自己哪里来这么好的忍耐力，要不是身下的人是他日思夜想的人，他才不管什么前戏不前戏的，自己爽不就可以了吗。

如今艾森豪威尔的后面已经足够湿润，湿润到足够巴顿的大家伙进入。

「不要…进不去的不要求…啊！」

巴顿的阴茎抵在艾森豪威尔的臀瓣之间摩擦，蓄势待发。

随着艾森豪威尔的一声抑制不住的呻吟，巴顿整根没入了艾森豪威尔的后穴。

「妈的，你后面可真紧。哦天杀的，艾克，放松。」

虽然巴顿得以进入艾森豪威尔，但在他捅入的那一刻艾克因为紧张收缩了后穴，让巴顿动弹不得。

肠壁挤压着巴顿滚烫的炙热，爽得他不禁骂出了声。

「真他妈的狗娘养的，艾克我爱死你这里面了。马歇尔一定也对你这里欲罢不能吧。妈的，真他妈的羡慕那个狗娘养的，早知道在西点的时候就把你办了。马歇尔得到你的第一次的时候一定激动到昏过去吧，真担心他那把老骨头啧啧。」

艾森豪威尔心虚的再次偏过头，作为老同学，巴顿明白极了这意味着什么。

穴内的肉壁因为艾森豪威尔的分心放松了对巴顿的钳制，巴顿抓住这个机会，开始放肆地开始了在长官体内抽插。

势头正足的阴茎一路向前，挤开紧皱着的肠壁直冲最深处。

「啊！那里不要！啊啊！」

巴顿知道自己找到地方了，他坏心眼地抵住艾森豪威尔的前列腺，在那里磨磨蹭蹭。

他开始缓慢的抽插，但每一次都用顶端略过前列腺上那个小点。

那种不温不火的，有种固定节奏的抽插折磨的艾森豪威尔忍不住哭了出来。

「快一点乔治，快，快一点，啊…」

「嗯？你说什么？求人的时候应该说什么？我的小艾克一向礼貌有加，不会连这点最基本的都忘了吧？」

「求…求求你，乔治...求求你给我…」

「给你什么？你不说清楚我不知道怎么伺候我的长官？」

巴顿一脸玩味的看着艾森豪威尔，看着他那因为燥热而潮红的面颊，感谢老天，他终于不再克制呻吟声，那甜甜的带着水汽的声响真的最好的催情剂。

「求求你，快...快一点…我想要…」  
「想要什么？」巴顿变本加厉。

「想要...嗯…想要乔治快一点，想要乔治干，啊…干我…」

「还有呢？」显然巴顿对这个答案并不满意。

「乔治...动...射…射在我的小穴里…求求你了…」

被情欲折磨的濒死的艾森豪威尔再也无法顾及自己的身份，说着这些淫词淫语来迎合巴顿，恳求他满足自己。

「遵命，我的长官。」

说完巴顿开始大力抽插起来，不像先前那种隔靴搔痒的快感，这一次的抽插又狠又准。不要命似的往前列腺上猛撞。

「啊！啊！乔治！啊！」

很快快感压过了疼痛，艾森豪威尔再也顾不得其他，放荡地叫了起来。他搂上巴顿的脖子，双腿环住身上人的腰，迎合着抽插的频率律动着。

「不…不行了…啊…要，要到了…嗯！啊！」

白色的浊液从艾森豪威尔的阴茎中喷洒出来，溅到了他和巴顿的胸膛上。

「这么快？嗯，」巴顿瞥了一眼艾森豪威尔刚刚释放过但依旧半挺着的阴茎，「还真是欲求不满，马歇尔那把老骨头真的不会被你榨干吗？」

语罢，巴顿重新开始了在艾森豪威尔体内的抽插。

「不要...我不想要了...啊…不要...受不了了...」

丝毫不理会艾森豪威尔的求饶，巴顿在在抽插了几十次以后开始了自己的冲刺。

「嗯...嗯...嗯...」

艾森豪威尔搭在巴顿腰上的腿再也没有力气支撑住自己，不自觉地从他腰上滑落。津液从嘴角流出，失神的双目让艾森豪威尔看上去像一具行尸走肉。他的大脑停止了思考，任由巴顿摆布。

「又…又要到了...啊！」

「艾克...嗯…我们一起...嗯！」

巴顿释放在了艾森豪威尔的身体里，而艾森豪威尔经过二轮的射精已经昏睡了过去。

缓缓退出艾森豪威尔的身体，巴顿抱起艾克走向木屋里自带的一间狭小的浴室为长官清理刚刚自己留下的污浊。

「乔治，不要...嗯…」  
「嘘，我在帮你清理，留在里面会生病的。妨碍军务这个罪名我可担当不起。」

一切完毕后，巴顿把艾森豪威尔放回那张凌乱不堪的行军床上，为他掖好被角在他红肿的唇上落下轻轻的一吻。

「我爱你，乔治。」

睡梦中的艾森豪威尔呢喃道。

「真希望那个乔治是我。我爱你，艾克。」

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 低价出售眼药水，有没有要的？xxx


End file.
